Family Matters
by Yuri Kumiko
Summary: Set of one shots about a family of 3 siblings consists of the twins Kaito and fem!Shin as well as our favorite little detective Conan. Clearly an AU and beware of OoCness! On Hiatus until I get over my writer's block. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Family Matters**

…**.**

**Summary**: Being a Kudo is interesting. Especially when you're the younger twin of a crazy prankster slash magician slash part-time thief. Every day's a mess and chaos ensures when you have a younger brother who is as a death magnet as yourself.

**Warning**: Characters OoC and a genderbent! Oh! I'm setting this in an AU! =D

**Pairing**: None. Well, this is more to a family fic.

**Disclaimer**: I'll only post this once and you guys all know this. I do not own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito!

…

**Author's Note:-**

_Yuri_: Holidays! Woohooo! More time for fan fiction. Muahahaha. Okay, I'm supposed to post this earlier, like 3 days before, but because of my really crappy English, I ended up rewriting this chapter 3 times. I had to delete the whole chapter again and again due to my overly crappy English and plot. Urgh! And I can't believe the pitiful amount of dialogue I have here. Gahh! Anyway, here's a better version of whatever I wrote before. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kudos**

…

First ray of the day shines through the blinds of the shared bedroom, waking up a certain magician with unruly messy brown hair. Rubbing his eyes despite the failed attempt to fully wake up, Kaito can still feel the ringing of Aoko's shout and scream at his ears.

…

"_Bakaito! Why didn't you tell me earlier that you're going to transfer to Teitan High?" Aoko screamed at the top of her lungs after the news of the transferring of both Kudos to Teitan High reached her ears._

"_Ahouko! Stop screaming, you hurt my ears. We only know about the move recently. You know my parents; they never let us know anything after they make a decision." Kaito frowned at the sight of Aoko screaming with her eyes brimming with tears._

"_I'll make sure he writes back to you, text you and call you every day. Okay?" Shinichi said soothingly to cheer and comfort the junior Nakomori._

_The eventful day ended with more of Hakuba's accusations, Aoko's emotional outburst, and his fan club begging for him to stay. Oh! Let's not forget the memorable revenge he had for Shinichi's fan club. He'll never forget the shocked and bewildered faces of her fan club after they know about the news and the sudden realization of their overly colourful hair as well as their out-of-the place dresses they are wearing instead of their normal school uniform._

…

Thinking back about his days back at Ekoda High, Kaito could not help his smirk from slowly creeping to the sides of his face. He would probably miss all the pranks he pulled there and all the awesome and funny reaction he got from the oh-so stiff Hakuba Saguru after his pranks.

Sitting up on his bed, Kaito turned to his right to check out his twin, the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, who was still cuddling her bolster beside him. Gently moving her bangs aside, Kaito smiled at the sight of his twin's peaceful sleeping face, mouth slightly agape and her long eyelashes adorned that pretty pale face she inherited from her mother, Kudo Yukiko. Eyes slowing moving down from her face, Kaito blushed at the sight that Shinichi had her legs hugging her bolster, pushing her night dress up to her hips, exposing most of her leg. Feeling a sudden heat rush to his brain, Kaito scrambled to his feet and made a beeline to the toilet, opting for a cold shower even though it was barely 7 a.m.

Being the eldest of the family when both your parents decided to have their own personal time had its drawback. Namely, almost all responsibilities in taking care of your siblings fall on you. Walking towards the bed to try to wake Shinichi up (who usually take a while to do so without a mug of thick black coffee), a scene happened two days prior came back to Kaito's mind.

…

"_Kai-chan, your father and I decided to transfer you kids to Teitan High tomorrow! Get ready and pack you stuffs dear!" Yukiko said enthusiastically while helping Conan, her youngest son, to pack his belongings, much to the kid's chagrin._

"_But why? I thought we're fine here with Kuroba-san?" Shinichi asked before glaring at her eccentric parents. She'll never understand her parent's antics and the reasons behind all their actions. They were doing fine with occasional help from the Kurobas so she wasn't sure the reason behind their move to Beika._

"_Daddy bought a house there. Since there's no one at Beika whom your father trusted well enough to take care of the house, all three of you are moving there tomorrow. We've also enrolled you kids to Teitan High and Teitan Elementary for Co-chan as well as submitting your transfer forms to your school."_

_Realizing further argument with their mother never work, both the twins went to their room and started packing. Looking at each other, both of them sighed and hoped their friends at Ekoda High can accept whatever news that they're going to give them the next day._

…

After waking both his younger siblings up, Kaito waltzed to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for all of them. Without Yukiko around, he's the only one who's cooking are edible as compared to his twin who'll usually blow up the kitchen after her so-called cooking session. After a certain incident with an egg, Yuusaku and Shinichi were banned from entering the kitchen with the desire to cook.

Ten minutes later, Shinichi and Conan walked down the stair into the dining room and plopped themselves down on the nearest chair, both looking as if they're still a long way from waking up. Kaito chuckled at the sight and hand them a cup of coffee each (with a smaller cup for Conan. He blamed his father for Conan's coffee addiction.). It was always amusing to see both the younger siblings widen their eyes even with a sniff of their favorite beverage.

Waiting for both his siblings to fully awake, Kaito can't help but noticed how similar all three of them are. They _are _a family but the uncanny similarities between them never cease to amaze Kaito. All three of them having dark brown hair, inherited from their father but Shinichi's hair color is a shade lighter than the guys, taking after their mother's light brown hair. Shinichi keeps her hair to her chest as ordered (with a lot of threats) by Yukiko and style her bangs slightly to the right. Kaito and Conan have almost the same hairstyle except that Kaito's a whole lot messier than Conan's even on the latter's bad hair day. All the Kudo family members including their parents have pair of clear blue eyes that Kaito learn to love.

After that, their breakfast progressed in a much quiet manner, minus some appearing and disappearing utensils that the family had grown used to over the years, especially if you had a famous magician, Kuroba Toichi, as your caretaker for more than two years after your parents decided to fly to some random countries.

…

"Good morning class! Today we'll have two new transfer students from Ekoda High. Come in you two." The homeroom teacher of class 2-A announced as soon as she entered the class. The class immediately quiet down after the announcement and waited patiently at their seat for the appearance of their new classmates. However, before any of them aware what was happening, a burst of confetti exploded and drowned the classroom with an array of colored confetti.

Almost everyone in the classroom ducked their heads low after their explosion and was shocked when they saw two teens in front of the classroom after they lifted their heads. The guy had a grin that practically send shivers down their spine (not the ominous ones, mind you) as it had the underlying promises of unlimited harmless pranks that will make their lives upside down while the girl beside him just shook her head gently at her brother's antics.

"Hi! I'm Kudo Kaito and this is my younger twin, Kudo Shinichi! Please to meet you all and take good care of us." Kaito grinned wider at the sight of his future classmates' gaped faces but frowned when he realized some gaze towards his twin in an overly friendly manner. Heck! He could even see the hearts forming in their eyes!

Shinichi, on the other hand, had difficulty handling with huge crowds. If given a chance, she'll rather stayed at her safety zone, beside Kaito, and tried not to speak as much as possible, letting Kaito do most of the speaking. Like now, she would just smile and stand beside Kaito, unwilling to contribute anything during their introduction. Luckily for her, their homeroom teacher quickly excused the twins to their seats as the students were getting out of control especially after a certain stunt her new student had pulled.

Recess time was beginning to feel like heaven for all of class 2-A's teachers if it means to get away from their class' new prankster magician. Before recess time, Kaito took the liberty to color the wall of his classroom with mixture of blue, green, pink, yellow and red as well as making the chalk disappear while chuckling at the sight of several confused teachers. His classmates loved and appreciated his attempts in making their classes more fun. Some even cheered him on until Kaito decided to change his classmate's uniform by switching the uniform of the different gender. With the male students screaming, shouting and some shrieking at Kaito for the stunt, the girls took it much calmly and some were even amused and snickered at the antics of the male population of their class.

…

_Ring ring.._

As the bells signaled for recess time were sounded, the teacher rushed out the class, not wanting to stay at the class for even more than a second to free himself from the mercy of a certain prankster. The other students then opt to run to the toilets with their spare clothes in hand for a better choice of outfit than the skirt that they were wearing at the moment.

Ten minutes later, Shinichi's desk was surrounded with all the guys from her class, pushing Kaito away in the process and irritates a certain prankster. Shinichi, never used to such attention, was shocked and was left speechless on her seat as random personal questions were being shot at her.

"Kudo-chan, how do you keep your hair so shiny and long and smooth?"

"Kudo-san, can I touch your hair?"

"Shinichi-chan(Kaito flinched when her heard this), what is your favorite color?

"Can you tell us your favorite food, movie, actor, books and oh! What's your favorite pastime?"

"Kudo-chan, can I touch your face?" The last question finally ticked Kaito off as he practically (and literally) pushed the crowd away and hold onto Shinichi's hand. He growled at the guys and declared, "Back off you all! Shin-chan's mine!"

Running through all the tricks he had in mind for the guys that dared to get close to Shinichi, Kaito made an effort to cling onto Shinchi, earning a glare from the younger twin.

It's very obvious that Kaito was overprotective of her. Her father, Kaito and even Conan made it their personal mission to fend off any of Shinichi's suitors before she's thirty (the earliest Yuusaku had to offer when he suggested that Shinichi should not date before she was forty and that pissed the girl off badly). Shinichi never know why they acted like this towards her as from what she saw, the guys were just trying to be friendly (she told this to Yukiko who almost laughed her head off, saying something like Shin-chan being adorable) and there were no need for her male family members to get so worked up.

The crowd were still there even when Kaito threaten them with the worst of his pranks. It was refreshing yet annoying to Kaito to see them being so persistent. Before he could say anymore, the table beside him split into two and a girl stepped in front of them.

"Leave her alone unless you all wanna end up like the table here." Mouri Ran said in a much authorized manner while flinging her hair to her back and keeping her karate stance. In a mere three seconds, Shinichi's desk was cleared of all the guys and the twins stared dumbstruck at their savior.

Turning around, Ran blushed after realizing her action had affected the twins as well. "I'm sorry I scared both of you. I'm Mouri Ran. Nice to meet you," said the karate champion with a shy smile planted in her face. Three of them shook their hands and the twins were introduced to another girl, Suzuki Sonoko.

After that small incident, the Kudos earned themselves some good friends and a reputation that neither one of them are fond of. Firstly, Shinichi was scouted by several guys from other classes and was asked to hang out with them. Even with Shinichi's air of coldness and a tinge of proud embedded in her heart, her outstanding appearance never failed to attract those hormone overdrive teenagers. However, her obliviousness had somewhat irritates Kaito when she had tried to defend some of them being friendly only while it was obvious half of the male population in the school practically want to be in his pretty sister's skirt.

Secondly, Kaito's reputation of being Ekoda High's former prankster had spread like wildfire. Now, almost all the students as well as the teachers were extremely cautious when being around the said teen. Though some were attracted by his special sense of humor. Kaito, being a natural showman, loves the attention but was a bit down as well. The rumors around might prevent him from doing some of his most famous tricks ever and this greatly affects Kaito as he looked forward in repeating the pranks he had done when he's at Ekoda High.

Class ended with more pranks from Kaito and more bold attempts on Shinichi. (one of them even tried to fake a fall in front of her so that he can fall _onto_ her but was stopped by Kaito with the method of hanging the poor guy upside down. Shinichi was furious at his act, for which he had a hard time explaining.) Walking to Teitan Elementary with Ran and Sonoko who promised to bring them around Beika after school, all four of them were engaged in idle conversation and some gossips that were spreading around upon the twins transfer to the school.

After fetching Conan from his school, the party marched towards a newly-opened café located at the centre of the town for lunch. Sitting down comfortably in a corner, a waiter came and gave them their menu. While waiting for the teen to order, the waiter direct his gaze towards Shinichi and was so focused on her that he failed to notice two furious glares from a messy haired teen and a kid with glasses. If looks can kill, the waiter's probably dead by now.

For Ran, it was amusing to see both the siblings getting so worked up at guys being attracted to their only sister who was also extremely oblivious towards intimate gaze and the flirts from other guys. Sonoko, picking up the situation real fast, asked, "Kudo-chan, do you realized that the waiter was checking you out?"

Tilting her head to one side, Shinichi looked somewhat confused and asked, "Really? I thought he was probably too nervous because the café was quite packed today."

Upon hearing this, Conan and Kaito almost banged their heads on the table while Ran and Sonoko just laughed and brushed away any further questions from Shinichi who was very confused at the girls laughing streak and the guys attempts on killing themselves on the spot.

A moment later, the same waiter came back with a tray of drinks. However, when he handed them their drinks, he accidentally (that's from Shinichi's point of view while the others knew that he did that purposely) spilled a drink on Shinichi's skirt. Taking a napkin on the table, the waiter tried to help (or make it worse in Kaito's opinion) by wiping it off Shinichi's skirt.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me wipe it for you," said the waiter sheepishly.

"It's okay, I can do it myself," said Shinichi while trying to wipe the stain of her skirt.

"It's mostly my fault, just let me help you," the waiter insisted with holding Shinichi's hand away from her skirt.

Unable to stand the waiter's obvious action to get intimate (or just touch) Shinichi, Kaito stormed over to the waiter, pulled his hands away from Shinichi and managed to twist his twist. Unnoticed by other people, Conan crept towards the waiter and forcefully stepped on the poor guys foot, making the waiter screamed and yelled in pain. Wiping away his tear while holding his pained wrist, the waiter apologized and limped back to the kitchen.

Shinichi, furious and angered by her siblings's immature actions, stand up and pulled both the boys by their ears and forced them to sit down.

"Stop being so childish you two! The poor waiter was only trying to be helpful and both of you just had to go and hurt him."

Giving her their best puppy-dog eyes, both the boys promised not to do anything more to the waiter. Mentally, they added, _but if he did anything else, I'm so gonna break his neck/leg._

The rest of the day went by peacefully. As promised, Ran took them around Beika, showing them where to get their ingredients for cooking and daily necessities. After three hours of going around Beika, they all went their separate ways.

Walking back to the Kudo manor, hand in hand, the siblings were glad that they met such good friends and that they were here together at a new foreign place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuri_: This chapter is shorter than I expected. Gah! Reviews! I love reviews and it is always refreshing to know that I've gotten reviews just 2 days after I posted the last chapter. So, thanks! No worries, I never meant this to be one-shot anyways. I'll probably make this into a 10-chapter fanfic as I really loved this universe! It's been around in my head for a while just that I usually need time to sort out the ideas before I wrote anything down. I've change the summary as well. I do realize that it's really kinda confusing so I tried making it less weird, though I probably failed again. Now, stop with all my useless rambling, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heist**

…

To the world, Kaitou Kid is a well-known phantom thief who basically and always get what he (or she, no one ever knows the details concerning the elusive thief) wants and always get away with it. To Kid's task force that dedicated themselves in catching the phantom thief, Kid is like a shadow, sometimes he was there and you know it, but one can never ever seems to catch the thief, much to their chagrin. To the detectives, KID is like their final goal of achievement that shows how good they are in their job. But to his fans, KID is like an idol, doing all impossible feats while entertain his fans as well as having fun messing around with all the law enforcement that are after his tail.

It was like every other month during a night when the moon shines its brightest, a KID's heist note appeared on the head of KID's task force, Inspector Nakamori's desk. Filled with rage but gathered all his power to keep the profanities and vulgarities out from him mouth, Nakamori could do nothing else except shake with anger, until he could not hold it anymore.

"Kaitou KID! I will get you this time! I swear!" The middle aged Inspector shouted and the others nearby winced at the volume of the sound except for those who remained in his task force for quite a while. They just covered their ears before even the poor Inspector shouted in anger.

…

The heist note was cracked by the joint force of Hakuba Saguru and Shinich, much to Kaito's annoyance (his relationship with the blonde detective was never a good one to start with, considering one of them make it their personal mission to annoy the hell out of the other one). It seemed that Kid's target was the Dominar Olhar (King's Eyes) that was being displayed at the annual Suzuki Company's appreciation dinner on one of the company's cruise liner.

After bickering and exchanging profanities (which greatly amused the disguised Kaitou Kid and increased his vocabulary of vulgarities at the same time) with the Suzuki Jirokichi, Nakamori and his taskforce finally had the chance and permission to guard the said jewels that was Kid's target.

The Dominar Olhar, a pair magnificent blue garnet found at Russia were cut and fixed into a golden statue of King Emmanuel II, the last king of Portugal. The golden statue was bought from a collector residing at Portugal by Suzuki Jirokichi as a challenge issued to Kid and a personal collection to add into his (already huge) collection of statues and valuables.

The Kudo family, being a close friend with the Suzukis were naturally invited to the party (or dinner) though both parents who were busy running away from Yuusaku's desperate editors were absent from the trip. The siblings, however, were present both for the heist and the relationship between the families.

Ignoring the (still) bickering session between Nakamori and the elder Suzuki, Shinichi and Conan went to take a look at the target of the night while Kaito wandered somewhere else after murmured something about wanting to see Kaitou Kid up close.

Up close, the jewels were as magnificent as what they heard. Shining under the hall's lighting, the jewels seem to glimmer and both the Kudos could not move their eyes away from it. Noting the position of the officers that were posted to guard the jewels, Shinichi turned to find Kaito but could not find him in the hall at all.

"Conan, did you see Kaito anywhere?" The younger twin looked down and asked her youngest brother but held back a chuckle as she realized how serious the 8-year-old looked.

Startled by Shinichi, Conan raised his head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Shinichi-neechan, but I haven't seen Kaito-niichan since we entered the hall."

"Hmmm..where could he be? Let's look around for hi-" Shinichi was cut short as a burst of fireworks blasted from beneath the stage, startling the emcee for the day who doubled back and fell on his back. The poor guy yelped as a fluttering white cape covered him. Seconds later, after the smoke cleared, the emcee was nowhere to be seen and his position earlier was replaced by a certain cocky white-clad thief with an insane grin split across his face.

"Kaitou Kid! How dare you show up! I'm gonna catch you tonight!" bellowed an angry Inspector Nakamori while pointing a finger at the grinning thief.

"My, my, inspector. Try not to get too excited. I can see your veins popping out around your neck. We don't want you to faint in the middle of my grand show, do we?" Kid said while waving his finger at the angered inspector like a parent scolding his child.

Inspector Nakamori was seethed with anger at the thief gesture and throw himself towards the laughing thief together with the rest of his taskforce that were situated near the stage. Kid dodged the (flying) officers with his amazing reflex while showing off his amazing acrobatic skills. Laughing his head off, Kid turned and run towards the statue. With the help of a few smoke bombs, Kid managed to pry some of the officers off his track while he searched for the statue in the midst of the heavy smoke.

Realizing he was probably near the statue, Kid increased his speed but was tripped half way by a rope of some kind. Struggled to keep his feet on the ground, Kid glanced around cautiously until he saw a small dark figure in between the smoke.

_That's probably tantei-kun with that short stature of his._ Kid mused at the sight. _Then tantei-chan's probably near him. I wonder where she is?_ Checking around to make sure that no one had the chance to ambush the thief (he could not find tantei-chan or Kudo Shinichi anywhere near him), Kid walked in a confident pace towards the short dark figure, hoping that the smoke from his smoke bombs will go away soon. Not a moment too soon, the smoke cleared up as soon as a ball whizzed past the thief head and sunk into the wall behind him.

_Oi oi oi..I'm almost killed by that ball_. Cold sweat formed on Kid's forehead as he dodged a few more balls that were aiming dangerously close to his head. Turning his head around before another ball whizzed past his head (again), Kid faced Conan with a ball juggling on his leg and a devious smirk formed on his face. _Let's see how the taskforce and tantei-kun love this little gift of mine. _

With an extra boost from his left leg, Kid jumped into the air and gracefully turned his body before landed on top of the statue. Looking down at the seething Nakamori and his taskforce and a very angry Hakuba who had got his haired dyed green since who-knows-when as well as dodging a few soccer balls coming from Conan's side, Kid searched for his bigger challenge, the famous high school detective, Kudou Shinichi, who was missing from the heist.

"It was fun and all but I'm taking my leave now. Adieu my lovely fans!" The magician thief bowed as another burst of fireworks shot from the sides of the statue.

"Kaitou Kid! We ain't your fans and returned those garnets at once!" bellowed a furious Nakamori.

Grinning at his audience (and the poor law enforcers), Kid took the Dominar Olhar away from its place at the statue while dropping more smoke bombs with a flick of his finger. _Here's my gift to you all. _

After the smoke cleared, the sight of the taskforce as well as their head-in-charged colored in a bright yellow paint, imitating the statue in front of them was an amusing sight, or so what the thief thought. Not only their bodies were covered with yellow paint, their hair was also dyed bright yellow to match their body. To top it up, each one of them had a neon pink laurel crown on their heads; pair of ridiculously huge pink colored wings at their back and the worse part, all of them was wearing fluffy baby blue ballet tutu dress. Struggling to get of their ridiculous outfit, all the taskforce as well as Conan were shocked to find the outfit glued onto themselves (how the thief managed to do all this in mere seconds they'll never know and never want to know) and themselves glued to the floor. Hakuba, on the other hand, had a totally different outfit than the rest of them, considering how much Kid loved to toy with him. The poor blonde detective had his Sherlock outfit changed into a more Irene Adler kind of outfit with a tight fitting neon pink gown matched with a pair of blood red high heels. The poor half-brit almost died of embarrassment after he found out what he wore.

After taking a picture of the one-of-the-lifetime sight, Kid tucked away his camera before heading to the front deck of the ship, ignoring the cries and pleas from behind.

Upon arriving at the highest floor of the ship, Kid was not at all surprised to see Shinichi standing with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face. Her turquoise gown matching her cerulean eyes and complements her pale white skin, a sight that probably make all guys fall for her.

"Hey, Kid! Found what you're looking for?" Shinichi asked, still wearing the smug look of hers while juggling a few colored balls that just appeared in her hands. If Kid's a second change of expression indicates anything, Shinichi was willing to bet that whatever she said just now just hit a jackpot.

_How did she know? Keep calm. You're Kaitou Kid the Phantom Thief. Poker face, poker face. _Placing his poker face back in place, Kid checked both the garnets under the moonlight. Unsatisfied with nothing happened, Kid threw the garnets at the detective who caught them easily.

"Returning your prize in haste? Why? Are you in a rush or something?" Shinichi asked with her head tilted to one side, eyes never leave the thief.

"I've something more to do than to be your practice post for that vicious kick of yours."

Switching her pose with karate stance (and make her colored balls disappear and yes, all the Kudo siblings know a little bit of trick. That's what you get when you have a Kuroba Toichi as your caretaker), Shinichi held the hem of her dress with her left hand while ducking low, eyes analyzing the area in front of her as her brain calculates the speed and angle needed to deliver a powerful kick right at the thief's abdomen.

Sensing the detective's objective, Kid wasted no time and jumped down to the sea before engaging his hang glider and flew away.

Breathing out a sigh of relief and frustration, Shinichi went to the corner of the deck, making her purse appeared in a puff of blue smoke, she tucked the garnets into her purse. Before walking back to the hall, Shinichi glanced back and narrowed her eyes. _I'll get you back for this, Kaito._

…

Kaito returned to his room after the heist ended. Changing his Kid regalia into his formal wear for the dinner, he went out to search his younger siblings.

Reaching the hall where the heist took place, Kaito could not help but laughed out loud at the sight of Kid's task force and his youngest sibling. All equipped with the outfit he'd chosen for them and still stuck in the pink harden slime. Shinichi shot him an annoyed glare at a corner of the hall, eyeing at Conan, asking him to get at least their youngest brother out of the mess. Mentally.

Kaito, still satisfied and happy at the fact that he and Shinichi could communicate without any verbal contact, grinned and walked towards Conan, with a pink bottle in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yuri_: Okay! So I took longer time than I expected to update this! It's my second week of holiday and I've 2 more months of holidays. Which I translated into 2 months of sleep, updates and reading! I've also change and updated the summary. A nice one just came to my mind when I took my shower. Funny when we get our best ideas during shower.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Murder**

**...**

"Shinichi-chan, I'll be at your house to pick you up 30 minutes later. Please get ready yourself and bring your script."

"Sure Tomori-san." Shutting her phone, Shinichi walked over the mirror and straighten her attire as well as her hair. She had an acting job that day as a supporting character. She was the younger sister of the main character. Her character is a quiet and calm yet a bit to the psychotic side.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Shinichi wondered whether her life would be easier if she never travelled the path her mother had chosen for her, that is being an actress. However, Shinichi smiled, being an actress helps her relieve the stress of seeing the dark side of the life as a detective. Diving into a new character, blending in a new world and enjoying a new life sometimes just makes Shinichi forgot her other job that shows too much of the world's ugly side.

Ding Dong..

"Shin-chan~ I'll get this!" Kaito shouted from the living room, giving Shinichi a few more minutes to grab her bag on her bed and stuffed her script into it.

The door opened to show a Tomori Yoshiko, Shinichi's manager, a woman at her thirties. Hair flowing down her shoulder loosely, Tomori eyed the grinning magician with a raised eyebrow and said, "Kaito-kun, is Shinichi-chan ready?"

"I'm sure she is. Care to step in and wait for her inside? It's rude to let a lady like you to wait outside under the hot sun." A yellow rose appeared in front of the manager's face with a magician smirking widely behind the flower.

"Cut it out Kaito-kun. I'm here for Shinichi-chan only." Smacking the magician's hand away, Tomori's eyes darted around the room for the actress slash detective.

As soon as Shinichi stepped into the living room, a heavy weight fell onto her and the poor girl fell onto the floor with a thud. Without raising her head, the detective knew exactly who the culprit was.

"Tomori-san, please refrain from jumping on me every time you come and pick me up." Said an irritated Shinichi but felt her mood lighten up as she chuckled at the sight of a pouting Kaito behind them.

"But Shinichi-chann~"

"Stop whining, I thought we're late?"

"Fine. Have everything you need with you?"

Shinichi checked her stuffs the second time before turning to Kaito. "Remember to lock the door when I'm ou-"

"Shin-chan, I'm going!" Kaito, already dressed, (Shinichi was sure she saw a puff of pink smoke went out through the window.) now standing beside her at the door.

The commotion woke Conan from his nap and had begged them to bring him to the set. Giving in to a huge pair of puppy-dog eyes (two actually, Kaito helped with the begging and ended up smacked by an annoyed Shinichi), both Shinichi and her manager had no other choice but to bring both the boys to the set.

…

Peering at the entrance of the studio at his back, Director Ishiguro Endo looked at the newly arrived actress. Information about the girl flashed through his mind. Kudo Shinichi, the daughter of a famous former actress-Kudo Yukiko, was a detective outside her second reality as an actress. Long dark brown hair flowing down her to her waist and a pair of crystal clear cerulean eyes had always attracted the perverted director's attention. Eyes moving down to her lower torso, Endo mused, _wonder what's under that tight fitting jean of hers_.

Feeling a shiver running down a spine, Shinichi turned around and saw the stare that gave her the creepy feeling was from her director, Ishiguro Endo. Pushing down the uncomfortable feeling building up in her chest, Shinichi forced a smile on her face and greeted the director before heading towards the changing room. On the other hand, Kaito and Conan were having a tour round the studio by Tomori.

…

Fitting into her costume was a feat Shinichi would never want to try again. She wondered why did most women tend to love the idea of themselves being confined within such tight fitting clothes.

"Kudo-chan, nice meeting you here." A hand placed on Shinichi's shoulder, making the actress jumped.

"Oh! Good morning Sasaki-kun." Shinichi smiled back sheepishly.

Sasaki Aoi, a rising star in the entertainment industry shook Shinichi's hand and moved closer to the oblivious girl. Grinning from teeth to teeth the actor proceeds in wrapping his arms around her waist, making the poor girl blushed.

"I heard you're acting as Yusuke's younger sister. It'll be a piece of cake for such a great actor like you."

Still blushing a bright crimson, Shinichi squirmed a bit before saying, "I flattered but every character is like a new challenge for me. Anyway, can you let go of me?"

Aoi's grin widens at the statement, showing that he heard Shinichi's request but tighten his hold at the actress waist. "Too bad but I don't feel like letting such pretty lady like you go."

Glaring at the actor, Shinichi tried struggling against the hold but her effort for futile as the actor had an iron grip.

"Hands off my sister." Kaito appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Aoi's hand and twisted his wrist to pry it off from his sister's waist. A wave of anger rushed through his mind, Aoi pulled his hand back and stormed off.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?" Shinichi smiled at a concerned Kaito and nodded her head as an answer to his question.

Suddenly, the door opened and the rest of the cast, Makino Yui as well as Daishi Yusuke, walked into the changing room. Both were surprised at the presence of Kaito who weren't involved in the film. Conan and Tomari entered the room just after the two.

Deciding to change subject, Shinichi introduced her brothers to her colleagues, amused at the sight of Yui giving Conan a bone-crushing hug, squealing a number of "Cute" "Kawaii" and any other related phrases.

…

"It's been an hour already, any one saw the director?" Shinichi asked the assistant director who was as confused as the actress.

Since it was a scene without any other characters, Shinichi was the only one there. The scene was a short one that won't take long. But the disappearance of the director worried the part-time actress, full-time detective.

"Everyone! Let's go search for him." Shouted the assistant director and all the casts and staffs found themselves scrambling into action. Both Kaito and Conan decided to join the search party.

The search didn't take long as a scream from the basement were heard. Running towards the source, the party found themselves looking at a terrified Yui, eyes never left the room in front of her with a hand over her mouth. Yusuke, her boyfriend, rushed to her side, trying to comfort her until he saw the sight that scared the poor actress out of her wits.

Ignoring the unease feeling in her stomach, Shinichi and Conan darted into the room, only to stop in their tracks, shocked by the sight of them room. Kaito stood a few steps behind them, but eyes showing a tinge of anger, sadness and resolution.

It was once a store room, with props and costume lying around and a few boxes stacked in the room. In the middle of the room, the missing director was laying there, head tilted to an abnormal degree to the left. The marks at the neck indicated that the director had taken a few cuts at the neck, showing the murderer's intention of chopping his head off. However, his hands weren't so lucky. Fingers chopped off and were scattered around the victim's body, making the crime scene looked more like a ritual ceremony. The worst part was the face. The victim's face were brutally cut and hit with various object and the most atrocious ones were his eyes. Both his eye sockets were empty as his eyes were dug out and placed at the two sides of his body.

Shinichi cringed at the sight and backed away from the room. Kaito hold her shoulder as he saw Shinichi practically shivered in fear at the sight of the crime. Holding his sister's hand and waiting for the shaken detective to calm down, Kaito reached for his cellphone and called the police.

…

It had only taken the police ten minutes to arrive at the studio. Filing into the narrow space just outside of the room, Inspector Megure mentally sighed at the sight of the usual faces he saw at the crime scene. _The Kudo siblings_.

"You lot are worse than Kogoro when he's at his peak. That guy is practically a death magnet! You guys are even worse." Megure shook his head and sighed again. _I've been sighing a lot lately, huh?_

Kaito laughed at the comment while the younger two rolled their eyes and continue their investigation.

Alibis were taken at a different room. Everyone had a solid alibi including Shinichi as most of the staffs were present at the set during the shooting of Shinichi's scene. Everyone except the rest of the cast.

Yui were searching for her stuffs in her car parked outside the studio. Of course, nobody was around that time. Aoi was sulking at one of the empty rooms, tending to his wrist that was still painful after being twisted by Kaito. Yusuke, on the other hand, was at the other side of the studio alone, memorizing his script.

Besides, all the other casts have a motive to commit that murder.

Standing up after confirming he, somewhat, lacked of a solid alibi, Aoi voiced out. "The murderer might be Yui. I mean, everyone knows that director Endo _was_ interested with her. He might do something disgusting to Yui, who knows?"

"Aoi-kun!" Yusuke growled warningly before he added, "You hated the director as well. It seems to me that the director makes it his personal mission to piss you off and give you a hard time when you're working together. How's that for a motive?" A devious smirk appeared on the usually calm and collected Yusuke's face.

Aoi shivered at the look but protested at the previous accusation, "How about you? You're together with Yui and you never liked the screwed attention given to her by the director."

"Why you lit-" Yusuke held his fist above his head, attempting to land a heavy punch if not for Kaito who stepped into their arguments.

Inspector Megure nodded at Kaito for his fast thinking and glared at the bantering actors. "I do not allow fights at my crime scene. Please be seated quietly lest you want to be handcuffed to each other."

This successfully shut both the actors up.

At the crime scene, Conan looked baffled at the lack of evidence and the bizarre murder scene. Shinichi joined Conan as well as the other forensic officers for the investigation after the little incident over the alibi.

Thirty more minutes were spent checking the crime scene and the body over and over. It was obvious that the victim died of blood lost due to the severe damage inflicted on his neck. The pool of blood was the obvious hint for that. Certain post mortem injuries such as the cutting off of the victim fingers and the gouging out of the victim's eyes indicate the hatred towards the victim.

Checking the body out for the last time, Shinichi and Conan moved away to allow the officers to take away the body in a body bag. Upon removing the body, something small shines through the dimly-lit room, as if making up for the time it was buried under the mass of the body.

Using a handkerchief, Shinichi bent over and picked up the thing and took a good look at it before asking for Conan's attention. It was a ring. A small, sliver ring that obviously could not fit into the victim's finger. An initial was carved at the inner side of the ring.

Shinichi and Conan shared an 'I know who the murderer is' look and smiled. Their victorious smile infected the officers around who actually sighed in relief at the sight.

Calmly, Shinichi walked to the temporary interrogation room at the end of the studio where Inspector Megure and the three suspects were.

"I know who killed Director Endo. It was you," Shinichi pointed to the shocked face, "Daishi Yusuke. You murdered Director Ishiguro Endo."

The shocked face turned into a panicked one and the poor guy staggered towards Shinichi, grabbing her collar and bellowed, "How dare you accuse me!"

Kaito would have thrown the actor away from his sister if not for Shinichi pushing the actor down by a twist of his wrist.

"I found a ring, with the initial 'y' on it." Shinichi showed the ring she found, as an evidence to support her previous statement. "There's a mark of lighter skin color at your middle finger there and it was ring shaped. It indicates that you usually wore a ring but had only recently lost it. I found this underneath director Endo's body. Only the murderer's ring could have gotten there."

"Killing him was simple. You just have to lure him into the storage and killed him with a knife. The officers found the murder weapon stashed inside one of the boxes in the storage. If you want more evidence, we could scan the knife for fingerprints and match them with yours."

At this, Yusuke broke down. He fell onto his knees, with both his hands covering his face.

"It was him. The monster Endo tainted my lovely Yui."

With a lot of crying and sobbing, Yui revealed that director Endo attempted to rape her once. Yu were asked to go to the studio early and was pushed into an empty room. Her hands were held firmly above her head and her underwear was taken off. Luckily, nothing much happened as Yusuke arrived early that day and had save Yui from the worst day of her life. The incident was a traumatic experience and both the couple didn't dare to do anything as the director threatened them with a few picture of a naked Yui. Yusuke held the grudge until this day until he decided to kill the director.

Shinichi felt a pang of sadness at the sight of Yusuke being taken away. It was strange. Shinichi could never understand the minds of the criminal, especially those filled with vengeance.

Retribution can come in many shapes. Killing is one of them but is the worst of the lot. Taking a life with an excuse like revenge makes the murderer worst that the one they seek revenge for. Shinichi sighed at the thought.

"Once, I wanted to kill the director."

Shinichi looked up abruptly at Aoi who invaded her personal space. Head tilting with confusion written all over her face, she prompted him to continue his statement.

Aoi smiled sadly at Shinichi and continued, "He told me he wanted your body. He'll harm you in a way that none of us would want to know just to make me do anything he wanted. That's the reason I can never leave him."

"I- I never know.." Shnichi felt guilty as well as shocked at the relavation. Yet, she was grateful to Aoi. "Thanks. But why?"

"I liked you." A blunt answer.

"Huh?" Shocked at first but Shinichi smiled. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to go into relationship. Let's just be friends." Holding out her hand for a friendly shake but Aoi shook his head at the sight.

Leaning closer, Aoi gave a peck on the detective's cheek, fully aware that both Kaito and Conan were giving him the death glare before breaking into a run towards the laughing actor.

Blue eyes sparkling with amusement, Shinichi laughed at their antics, hoping the happy moments can last before another storm came.

As a detective, she always hopes that people can see at the better aspects of their life and accept whatever misshapes that happen. It's not only her job to bring justice to light, but also to help everyone out there to understand the importance of life and to live life to the fullest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yuri_: Okay. So I took a long time to start this fic. Muse gone. Writer's block. And so many more excuses! But, I'll probably make this chapter and the rest of my chapters shorter. I realized I seriously can't write to save myself. Gah! Maybe a shorter chapter helps me in my grammar, fluency and the overall flow of my writing. Once again, pardon me for my incompetency in English as it is not (and never will be) my first language.

* * *

**Chapter 4: School**

…

Conan is a bright and intelligent eight-year-old. Shinichi knew better but she still could not help but worry about her youngest brother's first day at Teitan Elementary.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Crystal clear blue orbs filled with worry and the owner's body crouched down to meet the shorter kid's eye. "You sure you don't want me to bring you to your class?"

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Conan sighed and gave his nee-chan a weary smile. "Shinichi-neechan, I'm fine." With that said, Conan turned around and ran towards the school gate, successfully shutting his motherly sister.

…

Transferring to a new school was nothing special to Conan. It wasn't like he transferred a lot. It's just that he knew he could manage well at any school. Even though he was not a sociable person like his Kaito-niichan, but he was not as socially impaired like his Shinichi-neechan.

Introducing himself in front of the class, however, proved to be quite a challenge. Not used to all the attention given to him, Conan fidgeted throughout his introduction until he was allowed to get to his seat.

The subject taught was nothing to the bright child as compared to the reading materials he did at home. In no time, the new kid who answered all questions in a sudden pop quiz quickly gained the attention of his female classmates and was in the good grace of his teachers.

…

Lunch time was uneventful, except for the fact that half of the classroom decided to crowd around Conan's desk, showering tons of questions about the poor boy.

It took about ten minutes for the boy to fend of his annoyingly excited classmate and proceed to tour around his school ground.

Teitan Elementary consists of a U-shaped 3-storey building. A small garden with a beautiful fountain is situated in the middle of the U-shaped where lots of students love to gather there. Their soccer field is just beside the east wing of the school building and there is a large field in front of the building. The school gym is beside the west wing with a storage room just behind it.

It was nice and thoughtful of his mother who enrolled him at Teitan Elementary that has its own soccer field. _However, its kinda rare mum actually did something this thoughtful._ Conan snickered at the idea before returning his attention to the kids on the soccer field. Few more days and he'll be the one on the field.

Touring the school ground, Conan came to the school gym and was amazed at the sheer size of the gym. It was a joint gym with Teitan Middle school that was just beside Teitan Elementary.

A glance into the gym showed that it was mostly occupied by the middle schoolers. Some were engaged in a fierce badminton match while some were practicing acrobatics at another corner of the room.

Conan was delighted at the sight. Big gym means he can show off some of his acrobatic skills Kaito-niichan taught him, or the magic performance Uncle Toichi showed them. He was looking forward to school days at Teitan Elementary right now.

Turning his back to the gym, Conan started to walk back to his classroom. He had to finish his sandwich before Shinichi-neechan ban him from magic tricks again. It isn't fair! Kaito-niichan is free to do magic tricks all he wants but the poor boy is often ban from doing such tricks.

Suddenly, a faint cry can be heard from behind the gym followed with a few 'thuds'. Being a Kudo, Conan was curious and decided to investigate the noise.

Remember what Shinichi-neechan said, hands on the wall, feet on tip-toes, eyes on the ground and be aware of the surrounding. Conan moved as slow as possible around the gym and crept around the storage house behind the gym where the noise came from.

Slowly peeping out his face, Conan was shocked at the sight. A freckled boy, few inches taller than him, but was no more bigger than him, was being surrounded by a group of five boys, all showering the whimpering boy with punches and kicks. The freckled boy could do nothing but cry and beg for the beating to stop but his pleas went unheard. Conan felt his blood boiled and stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hey, bullies! Pick someone your own size!"

So he successfully stop the beatings. But from the looks of the size of the bullies, Conan was sure he would be the one beaten up next unless he thought of something. Fast.

Blinking at the intruder, one of the bullies burst out laughing. The others joined him a moment later with some actually doubled over laughing at Conan. A midget trying to challenge them? Either the poor dear was delusional or he was plain crazy.

The biggest one cracked his knuckle while walking towards Conan. _Huge_. The only word appeared in Conan's thought.

"Kid, you might not wanna mess with us." The big guy smirked, though Conan didn't move as much as a flinch. He didn't even look scared.

Conan raised his eyebrow and yawned at the obvious lack of interest.

_Why is he provoking them? Is his nuts?!_ Worried and frantic at the situation played in front of him, the freckled boy struggled to move but was in too much pain to even stand up.

_Click! Poof!_

Blue smoke engulfed all the seven kids in that area, blocking the visibility of the area for a whole thirty seconds. As the smoke cleared, the bullies were shocked to see both their object of bully and the little midget with a blue shirt disappeared. How had they moved past them? Shaking their head in disbelief, the bullies decided to return to their classroom. Bullies or not, they still have classes to attend to.

At the other side of the gym, two boys were panting and one sat down on the ground, obviously worn out.

"Are you okay?" Conan turned to the boy sitting on the ground, eyes scanning over his body for visible bruises.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. Wow! Your magic was awesome!" The freckled boy though tired and in pain, had twinkles in his eye after witnessing what happened back then. The speed his savior moved after the smoke broke out was tremendously fast and it had successfully saved them from any more harm.

"Thanks! My elder brother taught me the trick and he was the one who made the smoke bombs. By the way, my name is Kudo Conan. What's your name?" Beaming at the praise of his trick, Conan couldn't help but felt happy.

"I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and I believe we're in the same class!" The freckled boy, Mitsuhiko, Conan had to remind himself of his name, said while reaching out to hold Conan's hand.

Shaking the offered hand, Conan smiled and inwardly felt gratitude at the sign of friendship as well as the lack of awkwardness seeing that Conan's social skill was nowhere near Kaito's.

"Mitsuhiko-kun!" A high-pitched chirpy voice shouted from behind the boys, making them jerked their heads to look at the source. A girl with brown hair and a pink headband ran towards the boys together with another boy who was almost twice Conan's size.

"Ayumi-chan! Genta-kun! I'm here!" Mitsuhiko waved at his friends who stop and stared at the stranger beside their friends.

"This is?" Genta tilted his head and shot an annoyed glare at Conan. Conan shrugged at the glare but otherwise didn't do anything else.

Realizing his cue, Mitsuhiko grinned and waved at Conan, introduced the bespectacled boy and summarized the boy's heroic act. The other two, together with Mitsuhiko, introduced themselves as Detective Boys and managed to drag Conan into becoming one of their members. Without his permission.

However, the school bell rang, interrupting their slightly heated conversation. Reluctantly, the newly formed Detective Boys went back to their classroom.

* * *

**A/N: The ending's a bit weird and abrupt or so I say. Urgh! This chapter seriously took me forever and god knows why! I promise I'll make it up to you all next chapter. Reviews or criticism? =)**


End file.
